Un pantin entre ses mains
by laitue
Summary: AU Dark - Les réflexions de Clint, rongé par ses souvenirs liés à la victoire de Loki et soumis au contrôle du tyran Asgardien. (OS) [Warnings : AU Dark, contrôle mental, manipulation, mention de torture et évocation de morts de personnages importants].


**Titre : **Un pantin entre ses mains**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Clint, Loki (mention de Natasha)**  
Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à Marvel  
**Warnings : **AU Dark, contrôle mental et manipulation, évocation de tortures et de morts de personnages importants  
**Note : **Ecrit en réponse à un meme d'Halloween pour Nelja

* * *

_Plongeant les yeux dans son regard, Clint fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'y décelait plus ni terreur, ni douleur mais uniquement une extrême tristesse. Lentement il desserra son emprise sur sa gorge tandis que les lèvres de la russe s'entrouvraient comme pour lui murmurer un dernier mot. Peut-être pour lui dire que rien de tout ça n'était sa faute, que seul Loki était responsable, qu'il était une victime lui aussi... Ces pensées n'avaient rien de réconfortant. Rien ne pourrait jamais effacer la vague de remords qui l'avait submergé alors que Natasha rendait son dernier soupir. Non rien ne pourrait effacer la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée pendant toutes ces heures. Baissant la tête il contempla son corps inerte et ses mains baignées de sang._

_**... ...** _

« Un soucis ? »

Clint tressailli au son de cette voix. Tournant les yeux vers le trône, il secoua lentement la tête sans oser croiser le regard de Loki. Le Dieu du mensonge esquissa un sourire.

« J'aurais pourtant cru que quelque chose te perturbait. Tu m'as l'air préoccupé. »

Un frisson de colère courut le long du dos de l'archer. Longtemps il s'était demandé pourquoi Loki l'avait épargné alors qu'il avait éliminé tous les autres, le forçant d'ailleurs à participer au massacre de ses amis. Et un jour il avait compris : son désespoir l'amusait. Clint en était persuadé désormais. Il le maintenait sous son joug tout en le laissant suffisamment libre de ses pensées pour qu'il puisse être assailli par le remord, chaque heure passée à se remémorer les supplices infligés à ses camarades étant une torture de plus en plus insoutenable. Une souffrance d'autant plus intense depuis qu'il avait acquis la certitude que Loki se délectait de ses tourments. Sa situation le révulsait plus encore que le sort subi par le reste des Avengers. La mort avait au moins eu le mérite de signer la fin de leur martyre alors qu'il restait à la botte de Loki, conscient de toutes les atrocités commises lors de cette guerre mais ne pouvant se rebeller à cause de l'état de servitude dans lequel il était maintenu. Tremblant, l'archer adressa un regard plein de hargne au tyran. Il aurait voulu lui cracher sa haine au visage, le faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir et le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais il n'en n'avait pas la force. Clint aurait voulu se convaincre que c'était à cause des pouvoirs du Dieu du mensonge mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait plus le courage de résister. Plus les jours passaient et plus sa confusion s'amplifiait au point où il ne savait plus désormais s'il voulait le tuer ou le supplier de l'achever afin de mettre un terme à son supplice. Si seulement il pouvait connaître le sort des autres humains enrôlés au service du tyran. Leur état de total assujettissement lui semblait tellement plus enviable que cette semi-lucidité dans laquelle il était constamment plongé. Mais il doutait que Loki ait un jour la bonté de lui faire ce cadeau.

« Clint ? »

Clignant des yeux, l'archer mis un bref instant à reprendre ses esprits. Se mordant la langue, il se reprocha de s'être laissé distraire par ses réflexions en présence de Loki en apercevant le sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres. Il ignorait toujours s'il pouvait réellement lire ses pensées mais son trouble suffisait amplement à lui indiquer ce qu'il avait en tête. Clint inspira profondément et releva le menton.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Monsieur.  
- Bien. Mais si la moindre chose te tracasse, il ne faut pas hésiter à m'en faire part. D'accord ? »

Clint frissonna de colère en croisant le regard amusé de Loki avant de hocher la tête. Le Dieu du mensonge contempla ses ongles d'un air absent avant de laisser échapper un bâillement.

« Je m'ennuie. Et si nous allions visiter mon royaume ? Nous pourrions commencer par Stuttgart, cela nous rappellera des souvenirs. A moins que tu ne préfères Manhattan ? »

Serrant les dents de rage, Clint s'inclina malgré lui.

« Je vais donner l'ordre de faire préparer le jet. »


End file.
